


Selfish

by Anonymous



Series: T's kinktober in march [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George gives Sapnap a blow job, but its not just for Sapnap’s pleasure.(Kinktober 4: wet)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: T's kinktober in march [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous





	Selfish

The taste was the thing George craved most.

There was something so musty, so filled with an unknown, unachievable flavour when it came to putting his mouth on Sapnap, and he relished licking over the tip of the younger's dick when he whimpered for it so sweetly. 

George pressed a flurry of suckle-like kisses down the shaft, mouthing with full lips at the very base, tonguing around his knuckles to get at the skin there, before raising his head again, trailing his open mouth up it in a mockery of a lick. It made Sapnap press his hand over his eyes as he whined, unable to watch George’s oral fixation in action, but George didn't mind. He pressed his lips to the rosy tip again, mouthing with only the very faintest hint of teeth before stretching his cheeks around the shaft, trailing down the damp skin, lower until his mouth was full and his lips met his own hand. 

He flexed his fingers, his eyes fluttering, as he methodologically lowered his head further into Sapnap's scent, breathing around the feeling of it whenever he could, and despite his best efforts he couldn't help but drool slightly at the taste when he rolled his tongue at the back of his mouth, the long-suppressed gag reflex not kicking in as he groaned.

Sapnap gasped, but despite trying to buck, despite trying to find a way to get George to hurry up or give him more, but George just took him down to the base again, rubbing his tongue against it like it was a lollipop, tasting, sampling Sapnap. His hands gripped his hips harshly, leaving little to no room for movement. 

"Come on," Sapnap gasped as George sucked, hollowed his cheeks, "George, come on, please."

George glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, fluttering them when he resurfaced and breathed out over the tip, making the younger shudder like a leaf. Sapnap was rattling apart, his hands tight in the sheets, anticipating when George would get impatient and get him off properly, taking his fill. But George just licked over the head again, smoothed the precum against it as Sapnap shuddered violently, and he tilted his head back, exposed his neck, when George twisted his hand around the base again, tonging any vein that he could find.

Sapnap’s voice came higher and higher as George didn't let up, sucking him, twisting his hand and lazily lapping at the head until Sapnap tossed his head, gasped, and came into the wet heat of George’s mouth.

George kept sucking at him, gathering his cum in his mouth and rolling his tongue around it until Sapnap was whimpering, gasping for air.

Until Sapnap pulled George off him by the hair, whining at his tongue as he dragged it up the shaft on the way up.

"Holy shit, George," Sapnap whispered at the sight of him. 

George swallowed the load as Sapnap watched him. He shuddered.

"Good?" George asked.

Sapnap, breathless, nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "good."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are amazing!  
> Please don't send this to CCs. If they change their minds about shipping or NSFW then this work will be deleted


End file.
